Oscuro Brillante
by Nybras
Summary: La grieta volvió a traer algo a Cardiff, algo que no estan acostumbrados a tratar. Humanos. si solo fueran extraterrestres como siempre todo seria mas sencillo, pero esta vez no sera tan facil para el equipo Torchwood. quizas algun Ooc y un personaje totalmente mio como protagonista. No esperen un Jack x Ianto. quizas leves referencias.
1. Prólogo

Declaimer: Los Personajes de Torchwood no me pertenecen todos son de la BBC.

* * *

Desde hace unos dias me estaba comiendo la cabeza con esta idea, desde que deje la temporada 2 en la boda de Gwen y Rhys. Rhys nunca fue de mi agrado igual que Ianto(disculpen a las/los fan de Jack x Ianto pero me cuesta ver a Jack enamorado de Ianto por mas que sea cannon) asi que, para desquitarme de no poder verlo a Jack con gwen, al final termine escribiendo esto. aunque la idea principal era esta terminó siendo un what the fuck con respecto a lo que pensaba escribir. Aun así me gusto lo que se formó.

Subiré primero el prólogo y el capitulo 1. tengo escrito varios pero tengo que corregirlos y seguir avanzando en la historia que va casi por la mitad en la creacion. Espero que la disfruten leyendo tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribiendola.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - prólogo.**

 _Running out of time_  
 _I really thought you were on my side_  
 _But now there's nobody by my side_

 _I need you, I need you, I need you right now_  
 _Yeah, I need you right now_

Corrió a través de la grieta con todo lo que tenía, estaba sudada, cansada y sentía como se quedaba sin respiración a cada paso que daba, pero no podía parar, no ahora, no cuando estaba tan cerca. Los viajes interdimensionales siempre le molestaron, se sentía como un sacudón en su estómago, como si por milésimas de segundo las piezas del rompecabeza que era el universo no encajaran; para después, volver a encajar casi como por arte de magia. Debía admitir que el muy bastardo se le había adelantado un paso a sus deducciones, ese era el problema de tratar con alguien como él, si le daba el mínimo de chance perdía irremediablemente la apuesta; siempre era lo mismo, llegan a un impase donde los dos se encuentran , a veces físicamente dañados después de luchas interminables a veces solo de paso porque pudo ir mas allá de las retorcidas maquinaciones de su némesis pero aun así parecía que siempre acababan igual, ella siendo la perseguidora, la cazadora y él perseguido, la presa y mierda que al maldito bastardo le gustaba eso, seguramente -pensaba para sus adentros- le excitaba pensar que estaba a medio paso de llegar a él para ponerle de una vez por todas fin a ese patético juego bizarro que hacía años se extendía entre ellos.

Vio el otro lado de la grieta y suspiró; calculo una diferencia de 0, 35674 segundos entre su entrada y la de él, así que si sus cálculos eran correctos- cosa que no dudaba- no había posibilidad de un encuentro del otro lado, el espacio tiempo era raro en estas condiciones, especialmente en aquel planeta se comportaba más errático, la línea de tiempo tenia bifurcaciones que solo podían ser comprendidas con mucha matemática y algoritmos complejos los cuales no tenía ganas de calcular mientras corría en el minuto y 34 segundos que le tomaba llagar al otro lado. Y su brazalete no funcionaba desde que el maldito de Alexander pusiera esa bomba electromagnética en los circuitos de su interface espacial. Aun así llegó a la conclusión con el tiempo de llegada y salida que iba a caer exactamente en el mismo lugar que él pero con seis horas y veintiocho minutos de diferencia.

Solo esperaba que no la estuviera esperando preparado, que como siempre dejara pasar unas horas antes de comenzar con sus psicópatas juegos.


	2. Bienvenida

Diclaimer: Ningun personaje de Torchwood me pertenece, todo de la BBC

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – Bienvenida**.

 _Welcome to the jungle_  
 _Feel my, my, my serpentine_  
 _I, I want to hear you scream_

\- ¡Maldición! – La exclamación se escuchó a través del baldío y del intercomunicador, Toshiko del otro lado suspiró resignada.

-Owen, es la quinta maldición de la mañana, podrías parar un poco y concentrarte en el cuerpo.

Acuclillado a la altura del cuerpo volvió a refunfuñar en voz baja pero no dijo más, a su lado Gwen se reía por lo bajo, Jack los miraba desde lo alto con curiosidad. Últimamente Tosh tenía un extraño poder sobre Owen y juraría que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de ello todavía.

\- ¿Que tenemos aquí? – La voz de Jack salió calmada, Owen lo miró unas milésimas para después concentrarse y poner manos a la obra.

\- Hombre, caucásico, de entre 25 y 30 años, a juzgar por el estado de descomposición no le doy más de tres días de muerto, quizás un poco más por el clima frío – se mantuvo callado pensativo unos momentos para luego agregar –la herida de entrada está en el pecho desplazada a la izquierda, prácticamente murió en el acto, parece haber sido hecha por un objeto puntiagudo, como una varilla pero muy filosa y muy caliente, hay signos de cauterización alrededor de la herida, por la profundidad tuvo que tener una fuerza bestial para haber traspasado hueso y carne, aunque no estaré seguro hasta que no estemos en la base.- Terminó con su diagnóstico.

Jack que hasta ese momento lo escuchó atentamente con los brazos cruzados hizo la pregunta de rigor.

\- ¿Es un caso para nosotros?

\- Puedo decirte que esto no fue hecho por una persona normal, eso seguro.

\- Muy bien – aplaudió al aire – nos vamos. – Miró a Gwen y dijo antes de darse la vuelta – encárgate de todo, que nadie se acerque como siempre, nos vemos allá. – terminó con un guiño sensual y su media sonrisa característica.

Sin más se retiró, Gwen maldijo igual que Owen, con ese clima realmente esperaba llegar temprano a casa y cenar con Rhys, no había habido mucho movimiento en la grieta, solo un pequeño espectro de energía hacia unos días pero cuando llegaron al lugar nada raro se encontraba ahí. Eso pensaron todos, solo una falsa alarma, ahora con el cadáver del pobre hombre no estaban tan seguros.

De vuelta en la base, la autopsia no se hizo esperar, pero por lo que Owen había estimado seguro tenía algo que ver con algún tipo de alienígena, y la expectativa de un nuevo caso estaba en el ambiente, Ianto trato de hacer más amena la espera de los resultados preparando café cosa que los demás agradecieron teniendo en cuenta que la llamada de Jack los había tomado en plena madrugada desprevenidos; ya siendo las nueve treinta de la mañana estaban famélicos.

Tosh se encontraba demasiado entretenida con las computadoras tratando de descifrar algún tipo de cosa cibernética que Gwen no entendía del todo, solo veía un montón de números y letras inconexos para ella pero que para la japonesa tenían todo el sentido del mundo, sentada en la silla a su lado la vio sonreír por un descubrimiento nuevo. De repente esa calma fue invadida por una alerta y la luz roja de emergencia se extendió por todo Torchwood. Jack no tardó en llegar junto con Ianto, segundos después Owen subía por las escaleras.

\- ¿Tosh que sucede?

\- No lose Jack, parece una fuga de energía, no tengo idea que lo causó, las computadoras no responden tampoco, es como si los sistemas se hubieran desactivado repentinamente. – Tosh trato de todas las maneras de hacer que las computadoras le respondieran pero no había caso era como si se hubieran muerto.

Esto no podía ser nada bueno pensó Jack y dio la orden.

-Pongan en marcha el protocolo de emergencia 38645alfa – Se dio la vuelta - Ianto ve a la sala de energía en el subsuelo cuatro, hay que tratar de poner en marcha los alternadores, necesitamos energía de inmediato, hay muchas cosas que debemos cuidar que no escapen y además estamos indefensos. – Ianto solo asintió antes de salir corriendo hacia las escaleras que llevaban al subsuelo en cuanto puso el primero pie para bajar, la energía pareció volver como si nada hubiera pasado.

El pensamiento fue unánime, realmente eso fue demasiado raro, se encontraban tan extrañados que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia que los miraba desde la entrada camuflada por el asombro en el que se encontraban.

\- Buen día – se escuchó decir a una voz femenina. Cuando voltearon pudieron apreciar a una mujer que los miraba casi sin interés como si no pasara nada, como si no hubiera entrado dentro de una base secreta y estuviera ahí de visita, como si no fuera una total extraña y los conociera de toda la vida.

Inmediatamente todo Torchwood se puso alerta y sacaron sus armas.

\- ¡WOW! ¡Tranquilos! ¡Tranquilos! – la mujer alzó las manos en muestra de que estaba desarmada y que no tenía intenciones de pelear – ¿Así reciben a todas las visitas? – Mostró una sonrisa perfecta y trató de calmar la situación – solo vine a charlar. – aun así nadie dejó de apuntarla solo se tensaron más.

Jack irritado le gritó

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

\- Realmente no soy buena para hablar con alguien que me apunta con una arma – la extraña frunció el ceño como mosqueada por la situación – les aseguro que lo único que busco es poder hablar con ustedes.

\- Disculpa si no podemos confiar en una desconocida que entra a una base secreta llena de seguridad como si nada y espera que la escuchemos.

La cara de la desconocida cambio súbitamente y se puso seria aun así no bajo las manos y se quedó en su sitio. De pronto hablo Toshiko.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Los demás la miraron de reojo confusos hasta que aclaró - ¿Cómo hiciste para pasar los sistemas de seguridad? Este es mi mejor trabajo hasta el momento.

La chica volvió a recuperar la sonrisa pero esta vez era una se sarcasmo.

\- Si usas una encriptación asimétrica con el algoritmo de "Rivest, Shamir y Adleman" con claves de 128, 196, 256 de extensión como base la cual puede ser calculada buscando números primos altos y calculando el mod, me daría un poco de vergüenza llamarlo "el mejor trabajo"

El ambiente se volvió repentinamente denso y todos quedaron claramente pasmados pero la mujer no se detuvo ahí.

\- Verdaderamente odio que me apunten con armas - aun con las manos levantadas y con paso lento comenzó a adelantarse.

Rápidamente calculó las trayectorias; la japonesa, el niño bonito y la de pelo largo, apuntaban a su torso, era obvio ya que era el blanco más grande y fácil desde esa distancia pero el otro, el de la bata apuntaba a su pecho, concluyó que quizás tenia mejor puntería o solo era más inexperto, volvió a reparar en la bata de médico y seleccionó la segunda opción, reconoció las posiciones de los cuerpos y especuló las posibilidades, a su derecha más cerca de ella, se encontraba el de traje que le apuntaba a la cabeza, teniendo en cuenta la distancia tenía un 89 % de posibilidad de éxito. Eso era suficiente. Adelantó dos pasos más, despacio, para quedar justo con su brazo izquierdo levantado a la altura de la cabeza del de traje. En cuanto escucho la siguiente orden de alto notó su oportunidad.

Acercó velozmente el brazo izquierdo al arma de Ianto golpeando su brazo desde dentro desestabilizándolo, lo envolvió con el mismo quedando en peligro de ser fracturado, justo cuando escucho los cuatro disparos, pero su cuerpo ya se había movido 0,1635 milésimas de segundo más rápido anticipando los puntos de impacto logrando esquivarlos, con la mano derecha arrebató el arma que se encontraba colgando de los dedos del alto dando una vuelta alrededor de su espalda solo para quedar detrás y poder tomarlo del cuello, le apunto a la cabeza. En ese momento el silencioso terror de asombro se hizo presente.

\- Es una maldita ninja – el comentario escapó de la boca de Owen sin que pudiera evitarlo. Nadie dijo nada por lo que pareció una eternidad, Jack pudo recuperarse de su azoro, eso no se lo esperaba y ahora la situación era otra.

\- Ok, tranquila, tranquila, vamos a hablar.

\- ¡Oh! ¡¿Ahora quieres hablar?! Les dije desde el primero momento que no venía a pelear y que solo quería una charla, quizás una taza de café, estoy estresada, sola y cansadas ¿no hay nadie con un poco de consideración en este puto mundo? – comenzó a balbucear casi sin respirar mientras mantenía el arma firme en la cabeza de Ianto.

\- Si, si, te entiendo, tranquila… baja el arma y hablemos – Jack trataba de ser lo más diplomático posible – suéltalo y podremos tomarnos un café.

\- Primero ustedes.

Por primera vez en todo el rato Gwen habló.

\- No, tú bájala. Allanas el lugar como si nada pidiendo hablar y ahora apuntas un arma a nuestro amigo, deberíamos encerrarte.

\- ¡Hey! Ustedes son cinco y yo estoy sola y desarmada me parece que estoy en clara desventaja, no me culpen por defenderme.

\- Esta bien Gwen, terminemos con esto de una vez – se dirigió a todos – bajen sus armas. – a regañadientes aceptaron. – muy bien, ya está, ahora tú y te prometo que te escucharemos.

La chica los miró unos segundos más antes de bajar el arma y soltar al alto, enseguida se la extendió con una sonrisa que el otro no correspondió. Ianto bajo las escaleras para reunirse con los demás, la extraña siguió ahí parada pero mucho más relajada y satisfecha.

Jack la observó con más detenimiento después del calor del momento, le pareció atractiva; pelo corto -más del lado izquierdo que del derecho- facciones asimétricas delicadas, ojos negros profundos, labios carnosos y rojos, sonrisa de perla, vestida enteramente de cuero negro, pantalones, botas altas bucaneras, campera con tachas remera blanca ajustada debajo con una inscripción en español que rezaba "poder femenino", toda una rockstar, de alguna manera le agradó un poco quitando lo invasivo del momento.

\- Bueno, ya tienes nuestra atención ahora dinos quien eres y que es lo que quieres de nosotros.

La mujer amplió su sonrisa y con mucha calma y los brazos sobre las caderas dijo algo que Jack no se esperó ni en un millón de años.

\- Mi nombre es Max y vengo de parte del Doctor.

* * *

Próxima actualizacion en unos dias. Gracias por leer!

X.R


	3. Los juegos

Diclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecesn todo de la BBC

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - Los Juegos**

well she could've been a killer if she didn't walk the way she do, and she do  
she opened strange doors that we'd never close again

La mesa de reuniones estaba completa y una invitada inesperada esperaba a la expectativa de que comenzara, como si fuera un ritual ancestral – quizás lo era- todos los demás integrantes la miraban todavía con recelo, menos Jack que le sonreía desde la otra punta con un brazo cruzado alrededor de su pecho y la mano izquierda en su boca, no le quitaba la vista de encima como si la analizara a fondo, se sintió invadida por la mirada azul y la sonrisa pícara del otro, extrañamente no le molestó y le sonrió en devolución fue Gwen quien rompió el hielo aclarándose la garganta en el proceso.

\- Dijiste que querías hablarnos, ahora estamos escuchándote pero me gustaría primero saber cuál fue el motivo de que te aparecieras así de improviso dentro del cuartel saboteando nuestra seguridad. ¿No era más fácil interceptarnos fuera? Debo suponer que sabias los riesgos de entrar acá desarmada.

Max la miró por encima de sus manos, los codos puestos sobre la mesa apoyando el mentón en los dorsos. Con expresión neutra y la mirada fija le contestó.

\- No era seguro, tuve que tomarme el tiempo necesario para saber que podía ponerme en contacto con ustedes sin poner en peligro mi misión - esperó prudente alguna pregunta pero al no ser interrumpida continuó- esperé lo prudente, hackee un par de cámaras y básicamente borré mis rastros hasta este lugar, por lo menos para tener un par de días de gracia antes de que se dé cuenta donde estoy y quienes son ustedes.

\- ¿Quién? – Jack abrió la boca interesado, Max posó su vista nuevamente en él y todos se percataron de que su sonrisa estaba de vuelta.

\- Su nombre es Alexander Keats, obviamente ese no es su nombre verdadero, nadie lo sabe, pero por el momento se lo conoce así, no hay datos concretos de él hasta el siglo XXIII, supongo que tuvo varias identidades, es un viajero, creo que estas familiarizado con ese término ¿verdad Jack? – La familiaridad de su tono sorprendió y molesto por igual al grupo.

Jack solo sonrió más notoriamente luego continuo el interrogatorio.

\- Dijiste que el doctor te había mandado ¿Cómo es eso posible? No hay manera de que se pueda manejar el controlador de espacio tiempo de su nave.

-No es que específicamente me hubiera mandado a este tiempo y lugar, hace dos años cuando empecé con la misión él se dispuso a ayudarme, dándome varios artefactos y nombres que podían serme útiles en mi travesía. Uno de esos nombres fue el tuyo Jack Harkness… -daba la sensación de que no parpadeó en ningún momento – eso y un par de secretitos más. – terminó y le sacó la lengua.

El mensaje era sencillo, había cosas que esta mujer sabia y que sus compañeros no. Y así pretendía que se quede la situación, a pesar de la amenaza implícita casi tuvo que aguantar el gritito poco masculino de expectación. Definitivamente le agradaba esa mujer.

Los demás notaron algo extraño, de alguna manera esa mujer y Jack tenían todo un mundo – o miles – en común, parecía que de alguna manera se entendían aun si era la primera vez que se veían las caras.

Toshiko que aún estaba aturdida por la facilidad con la que Max había pasado tan fácilmente todo lo que a ella le había costado años de práctica y trabajo duró pudo recién formular su duda.

\- Hablas de una misión ¿Cuál es? ¿Qué es lo que específicamente buscas de nosotros?

\- Busco ayuda, para dar caza a Alexander Keats.

\- Quieres que te ayudemos a capturar y apresar a ese tal Alexander – aclaró Gwen sin preguntarlo en realidad.

\- No, quiero que me ayuden a capturar y asesinar a Alexander Keats.

El silencio pesado que le siguió a la declaración de Max se unió a la larga lista de silencios que habían estado colmando la base desde esa inusual mañana.

\- ¿Asesinato? ¿En serio? – Owen tomó la palabra sorprendido como todos los demás - ¿quieres que te ayudemos a asesinar a una persona?

\- Puedo asegurarte que ese sujeto no tiene nada de persona – De pronto la mirada casi inexpresiva de Max se ensombreció, sus ojos negros se tornaron, de ser posible, mucho mas oscuros.

\- ¡Esto es una locura! – Gwen siguió con el tono de urgencia de Owen- ¿nos invades y nos pides que te ayudemos a asesinar a alguien? ¿Esto realmente está pasando? – Se giró a ver a Jack que se encontraba imperturbable en la misma posición como si meditara al respecto. – Jack por favor termina con esta locura.

Pero Jack solo se acomodó mejor en el asiento enderezándose y apoyando los brazos sobre la larga mesa entrelazando sus manos. Sabía que aquella mujer no mentía y eso también le daba la pauta de que si el doctor estaba metido en esto ese sujeto Alexander merecía aquella condena.

\- Cuéntamelo todo. – dijo y tanto Max como él se apoyaron en el respaldo de la silla con satisfacción mientras los demás rodaron los ojos en señal de desaprobación

\- Antes que nada – Max recordó algo importante que iba a ayudarla con la explicación - necesito un par de herramientas para reparar esto – lentamente se arremangó su campera de cuero y dejo ver una pulsera, exactamente igual a la de Jack. Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para prestar real atención a la misteriosa mujer llamada Max.

Mientras se encontraba trabajando en la pulsera delante de una pequeña mesa con varias herramientas que la simpática japonesa le había proporcionado Jack se paró a su espalda, su concentración no evitó que se diera cuenta, a su lado estaba Toshiko interesada en ver por dentro el funcionamiento de tan interesante aparato que solo había visto en la muñeca de su capital más atrás Owen y Gwen estaban sentados en el sofá.

\- ¿De dónde…? – Jack no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta.

\- Se lo robé a un rubio con cara de idiota y actitud más idiota – pareció reflexionar - se hacía llamar Capitan…

\- John Hart… - dijeron todos los integrantes de Torchwood al unísono incluido Ianto que se acercaba con varias tazas de café en una bandeja.

\- Veo que tienen el desagradable placer de conocerlo – dijo sin dejar de mover hábilmente las herramientas en el delicado aparato. – fue tu compañero de aventuras si no me equivoco. – volteó a penas la mirada hacia atrás. Jack no contesto de inmediato.

\- Sabes que lo que hiciste es una sentencia de muerte. Hay ciertas cosas que un agente del tiempo no perdona.

De vuelta posó su atención en el aparato como si realmente no le interesara esa conversación aun así respondió.

\- Necesitaba este pequeño aparatito para mis propósitos, ya veré después como lidiar con el idiota. – una mueca despreciativa se asomó en sus labios Jack supo que John le había hecho algo estúpido a la persona equivocada.

Cinco minutos después las luces de la pulsera se encendieron y Max asintió con la cabeza en un gesto de conformidad con el trabajo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? – Toshiko era curiosa por naturaleza y más cuando se trataba de tecnología.

\- Una bomba electromagnética

Y eso fue todo el dato que le pasó. Toshiko se sorprendió. Una bomba electromagnética quemaba cualquier dispositivo y sus campos adyacentes, no había forma de reparar y mucho menos creía que podía ser posible en un dispositivo tan pequeño y avanzado como esa pulsera. Aun así la vio abrirlo y con maestría hacer conexiones y enlaces interdireccionales que nunca se le hubieran ocurrido. De alguna manera terminaba de entender porque su sistema de seguridad había sido para Max como un juego de jardín de infantes.

Una vez arreglado el asunto tecnológico Tochwood se reunió alrededor de su invitada.

\- Como ya les cometé la misión por la cual vine al planeta tierra es la de dar caza al criminal Alexander Keats – apretó unos botones en la pulsera y de la nada un holograma de una persona se hizo presente. La mirada fría de Max volvió a relucir, ese Holograma mostraba en detalle una persona aun así para que no quedaran dudas Max lo describió. –Hombre, humano, caucásico, treinta y dos años comprobados, 1 .83 cm de altura, pelo negro corto, una cicatriz horizontal en la mejilla derecha, extremadamente peligroso, astuto e inteligente.

\- Pensé que no te agradaba – La Interrumpió Owen.

-No lo digo porque sea su fan – le dijo con sarcasmo – es la verdad – volvió su vista al holograma y continuó – dotado con una extraordinaria capacidad e inteligencia él es lo que se llamaría un genio, de esos que aparecen cada cientos de años y marcan una época, su IQ está fuera de su imaginación, no se parece a nadie que hayan conocido alguna vez – las palabras sonaban casi mecánicas como si hubiera escuchado ese discurso miles de veces.

\- Muy bien – acepto Owen todavía un poco desconfiado – ¿y qué fue lo que este genio sin igual hizo para merecer la pena de muerte?

Suspiró cansada, seria todo menos complicado si pudiera hacerlo sola, como siempre, pero si quería poner un fin a ese asunto de una vez por todas debía hacerse de paciencia, virtud de la cual carecía.

-Lo conocí hace dos años en unos de mis viajes interdimensionales, por ese entonces me dedicaba a hacer algunos trabajos para el doctor- lo miró a Jack – cuando lo conocí lo supe de inmediato…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que era igual a mí – la declaración fue terminante – yo poseo las misma capacidades que él, nacimos en la tierra con dos siglos de diferencia, soy de fines del Siglo XXI.

\- ¿Eres un genio?

-Sé que suena arrogante y egocéntrico pero es así; bueno teniendo en cuenta que entré a su súper base secreta como si fuera el patio de mi casa creo que ese punto esta aclarado.

\- ¿Te parece? – Owen parecía incrédulo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Acaso esperas que te recite de memoria palabra por palabra cada libro que he leído en mi vida de principio a fin o te explique las morfologías cuánticas del espacio tiempo en las constantes de variación e interface. Puedo hacerlo pero sería una pérdida total de tiempo.

\- Mejor explícame cómo pudiste esquivar las balas de cuatro de nosotros y desarmar a uno.

\- No las esquivé, calcule la trayectoria por la posición de sus cuerpos y deduje que había un 89% de posibilidades de desarmar al alto y evitar las balas si me movía 0,1635 segundos más rápido. Cosa que funcionó gracias a la velocidad y reflejos adquiridos por las 102 artes marciales que conozco. También tengo conocimientos en medicina, física, química, matemáticas, música, historia universal y blablablabla… si quieres más tarde te hago un curriculum.

Eso fue suficiente para acallar cualquier otro tipo de duda y comentario al respecto. Por eso continuo.

\- De alguna manera dentro de su mente psicópata empezó a verme como una especie de alma gemela, hablando del destino y otras cosas más que no vienen al caso.

\- Que romántico – acotó Ianto por fin después del largo silencio autoimpuesto. Max no era de su agrado.

Sin embargo ella lo miró como si no le hubiera prestado verdadera atención hasta ese momento y le sonrió con sinceridad. Para después volver a una expresión melancólica.

\- Nose que tan romántico podría llamarlo – apretó lo puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos –hasta ese momento solo era un estafador más dándose la buena vida, pero cuando me conoció comenzó lo peor; poco después creó lo que él llamaba Los Juegos.

\- ¿los juegos?

\- Si, yo me fui inmediatamente después de conocerlo, de alguna manera supe que debía alejarme lo más rápido posible, como si mi cuerpo me lo pidiera, y él no lo toleró. Entonces comenzó con sus juegos enfermos para llamar mi atención, un acto de terrorismo por aquí, otro por allá, siempre encontrando la manera de hacérmelo saber, de mandarme algún mensaje implícito de que eso pasaba porque yo no lo aceptaba, cada vez se volvía más violento, desproporcionado y eran inocentes quienes pagaban él precio, fue cuando supe que debía detenerlo. El doctor me dio su apoyo sabiendo lo peligroso que era que Keats ande suelto por ahí, algo había despertado en él y me sentí responsable, así que salí a buscarlo y por dos años le seguí la pista encontrándolo y perdiéndolo una y otra vez. Hasta que pasó lo de Squia.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Volvió a sentir el corazón en la boca como aquel momento y un mareo la invadió, sentía el olor putrefacto en las fosas nasales. Como si estuviera todavía ahí y no a millones de años luz de distancia.

Abrió los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que amenazaban en caer y habló tratando de contenerlas. El dolor era tan palpable que pudieron saborearlos todos en sus gargantas.

\- Después de tres meses de búsqueda en el que había estado tranquilo descubrí que estaba atrás de una gran guerra que se desató en un borde exterior de una galaxia lejana – apretó los dientes – El maldito bastardo comenzó una guerra entre tres mundos solo para mandarme un puto mensaje de buenos días… -siseó con la rabia en la garganta – cuando llegue a Squia el planeta donde se había producido la última batalla… -no lo pudo evitar y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer – solo había cadáveres, solo cadáveres de niños, mujeres y ancianos, todos mutilados, desmembrados – apretó los dientes y tragó saliva como si así pudiera sacarse el mal sabor de la garganta- Squia no contaba con guerreros experimentados, solo la gente común tratando de defender sus hogares de otros mundos más avanzados; y me di cuenta cuando lo vi parado entre todo ese infierno mirando con satisfacción su obra que Keats sabía que yo llegaría allí ese día, a esa hora de la mañana, en ese lugar y que vería eso y todo lo que pudo decirme era que quería poder desearme un buen día aunque sea una vez.

Gwen se tapó la boca, los demás permanecieron en un silencio desgarrador, Jack le acercó los pañuelos descartables.

\- En ese momento juré darle caza y matarlo con mis propias manos, no me importa cómo, no me importa si muero yo también, él debe dejar de existir.

* * *

Gracias por leer si alguien lo hace :)

X.R.


End file.
